


fallen

by luxettenebrae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fallen Angels, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Short One Shot, but it's very very small!!, cw: there's like two mentions of blood, one is a simile & the other is real blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae
Summary: His voice was not the mellow pleasantness you knew, not like the endless fields of sprawling green soaking in the lazy afternoon sun, not like the carefree clouds of woolly white floating in the boundless blue sky, not like Simeon.And yet, the likeness was irrefutable.——————————————————What does an angel become, once they've fallen from grace?
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a work of art by [Ash](https://twitter.com/lekale_juice?s=20), which you can see by clicking [here](https://twitter.com/lekale_juice/status/1253254861816283136?s=20) or copy-pasting the following link:  
> https://twitter.com/lekale_juice/status/1253254861816283136?s=20  
> I love Ash's works, and the work of art that inspired this drabble is one of my favorites from them! If you're up and around on OM! social media, you've probably seen it, but if you haven't, please take a look; it's simply stunning. This is my humble attempt at conveying that which was expressed in their art, the beauty and the contorted pain. Nothing could do the original work justice, though ♡  
> This work is pretty short, but I unfortunately have no plans to continue it since I'm a little lost for plot haha...not to mention i've got 3823 other projects going on that really need my attention, oops. I wrote this around when they shared the work of art, so it's been sitting around, and I did my best to polish it little-by-little (mostly today, though).

“Ha...I can’t believe this.” 

The corner of his lip wrenched upward in a self-deprecating, acerbic half-smile. With a gloved hand pressed to his face, you couldn’t quite read his expression, but what  _ was _ clear was that this was not the Simeon you knew. Although you were captivated by this beautiful, familiar stranger, the thick, heavy air of brooding darkness and the burgundy shawl draped around him like a briar of red roses dyed in dried blood, painted an eerie picture, bloodcurdling, unnerving. You were drawn to and intimidated by him all at once; there was no in-between. 

Monochrome feathers swirled at the will of the breeze, feathers that were or had been white but now tainted in an inky, unparalleled black. They had molted off their origins and drifted in the air by the dozen, surrounding him in ominous, unnatural—no, unearthly—spirals. Stretching from behind his back were his half-naked wings that shed continuously, and each formerly pure feather dipped in black was replaced by a new layer of unfathomably dark feathers. 

You felt compelled to say something, anything, but words had long left you, faced with the chilling being before you. Instead, still mesmerized, you stared unabashedly. 

But tension seized your body when those glowing blue eyes met yours, piercing, sharp, abysmal eyes: shadowed daggers thinly veiled by encrusted sapphires. 

His lips were smiling, but his eyes were not. Staring into those watery eyes was akin to staring into a pool of which you could not see the bottom, so much so that you would think there may not be a bottom. They were a pool of tumultuous tides that could easily swallow you without a trace left behind, a pool that may very well be your grave, as treacherous as it is. They were whirlpools of omen, an omen of inescapable Fate, and you, entrenched in them, could not pull yourself out of those murky waves. 

“Have you seen enough?” 

His voice was not the mellow pleasantness you knew, not like the endless fields of sprawling green soaking in the lazy afternoon sun, not like the carefree clouds of woolly white floating in the boundless blue sky, not like Simeon. 

And yet, the likeness was irrefutable. 

Your throat was parched, and you hardly had the cognizance to form thoughts, much less speech, but you tried. It was all you could do. 

“Simeon?” 

Even the way his name rolled off your tongue felt strange now, like saying a word in a foreign language for the first time, clunky and clumsy, without a hint of the grace the owner of the name possessed. 

The being in front of you was laughing—or at least, you thought he was laughing, but you couldn’t be sure; it was so obscured and so tenebrous a sound that you could barely tell, barely comprehend what you were hearing. The noise grated at your ears, reverberating, but not in a disagreeable manner, however a contradiction that might be; it was, in a way, fitting in light of his existence, whatever that existence was now. 

“You can’t recognize me anymore.” There was silence, occupied by his indomitable presence. “So this is how far I’ve fallen.”

He was still smiling, but his smile was empty and callous, contrary to the gentleness that Simeon usually displays. The lack of tenderness, however, did not keep him from adopting the genteel manner to which you were so accustomed. Stunned, you made a second attempt at speech. You knew this moment was critical, that it  _ must  _ be, but knowing it was infinitely different from being able to act like it. 

“You’ve...fallen?”

Dark chestnut-brown tresses shrouded his eyes, but with a single flowing movement of his slender fingers, he pulled them away again. That grace was characteristic of the angel you knew. But he was no angel, not anymore. He sighed. 

“I’m no longer an angel—if you will.” With a sweeping movement, as was only expected of someone endowed with his lean, willowy stature, he turned away, and you could see those black wings a little more clearly, your sight no longer constricted by a static front-view of him. Those wings were all-too-familiar to you, but not on  _ him _ . On him, they were bizarre, nonsensical. “Well, then.” His resonant voice brought your attention back to him, away from his wings. “I must be off, it seems. Goodbye.”

His sudden departure caught you off-guard; moments after he’d left, you were still looking at the spot he had been, dumbfounded. You didn’t know how to feel. Right now, a feeling of shock was all you knew—that, and an odd sense of emptiness left by his absence. 

There was an abundance of his molted feathers on the ground, albeit scattered in every which way, and you bent on one knee to tentatively pick one up. The shaft of the feather was sharp, pricking your finger, and blood beaded from the wound. But you didn’t let go of it, only pressing your fingers around it more tightly even as it bit into your flesh mercilessly. It was proof he’d been here. It was proof this wasn’t just all part of a bizarre dream. And, perhaps, it was proof of his betrayal to Him. 

Conflicting emotions began to take root inside you, but you didn’t let them show; sprouting seeds didn’t need to push their way to the surface immediately, and to allow them recklessly do so was foolish. Instead, you stood and started walking. You couldn’t stay here forever, and you were still struggling to understand what just happened. You needed to seek answers, but Simeon had left—to where you weren’t sure, but you had a feeling you wouldn’t be seeing him again anytime soon. You could only turn to others and pray you would find information that would help you make sense of the situation, even if the answers you desired were nowhere to be found. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me @luxexhomines on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> Or, better yet, go sing the praises of [Ash](https://twitter.com/lekale_juice?s=20), without whom this work would not exist. Also, can I just say...their commissions are open right now!! I'd love to commission them in the future, eheh~  
> Thank you if you've read the work!  
> Take care and stay safe! ♡


End file.
